


Haven't I Met You Before

by faerie_lights



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Top Misha Collins, existential conversation as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerie_lights/pseuds/faerie_lights
Summary: “You are endless too. In life after life, we have found each other. Have crashed into each other at full speed. Past and future, our lives are irrevocably, beautiful, miraculously intertwined. We belong together. In every life.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112





	Haven't I Met You Before

Sometimes Jensen imagines he can feel Misha’s gaze physically. Sometimes when those too blue eyes focus on him, Jensen swears his skin grows warmer the way it does in the summer when you step out of the shade into unexpected sunshine. He can feel it right now, Misha looking at him from the crisp white hotel pillow to his left. He can tell he is willing him to wake up and he knows from experience he has about two minutes before Misha just starts to talk. A slow smile spreads across his face and he turns toward his boyfriend, pillowcase rustling under his head.

“What’s on your mind, Mish?” he asks, rolling over to see him better.

“Do you believe in past lives?” Misha blurts out. A laugh escapes Jensen’s lips before he knows it’s coming.

“Good morning,” he jokes. Narrowed blue eyes soften quickly and their owner snorts and favors him with his best earnest face.

“Well do you?” he asks again, one foot sliding across the bed and finding Jensen’s calf under the covers.

Jensen stretches his long body across the bed, arms reaching up toward the headboard, back arched, feet flexed and yawns theatrically. An impatient sort of snort comes from the man next to him and Jensen grins.

“Jensen.” Misha pokes him in the side, making him jump and swat at his hand. “You are such a little shit. Why won’t you answer?” he growls.

“I will, I will,” Jensen replies. “Just let me wake up a little before I get all existential on your ass.” And with that he reaches out and slaps Misha’s bare ass, earning him a yelp and withering glare. Still grinning, he swings his legs out of the bed and makes his way to the coffee pot. He offers up a prayer of thanks that he remembered to set it up last night and that it’s now full and hot and dark. He pours himself a cup and turns back to look at the beautiful man stretched out in the rumpled bed and smiles softly. He can’t help his smiles around this man.

“So past lives, huh?” He sips the hot coffee carefully, leaning back against the counter.

“Yes,” Misha answers. He favors Jensen with one of his intense, probing looks. “Do you think they’re real?”

“I- I don’t know,” Jensen says. “Honestly I haven’t really ever thought about it before. Maybe? I guess it’s possible.” He scratches his fingers through his overlong hair and looks back at Misha. “You believe in them, don’t you?”

“Sometimes. I do sometimes,” he answers, “Sometimes I look at Vicki and the kids and think this- this is endless. This is and has always been.” His deep blue eyes are bottomless now and Jensen puts down his coffee cup and makes his way across the room to him. He’s drawn to him like a magnet. He always has been. Since the minute they met, something about Misha has exerted an unexplainable pull over him and he cannot resist him. Not that he wants to resist him. Misha opens his arms and Jensen lets himself fall into them. “And you,” he continues. “You are endless too. In life after life, we have found each other. Have crashed into each other at full speed. Past and future, our lives are irrevocably, beautiful, miraculously intertwined. We belong together. In every life.”

Jensen presses his cheek against Misha’s bare chest listening to his voice rumble in his chest. The words wash over him and he feels it. He feels what Misha says is true. He can feel it in his skin, his bones. He can feel it rush through his body in his veins, his heart pumping that truth along with his blood. Misha’s long fingers slide through his hair and along his scalp and Jensen presses closer to him.

“Was I a cowboy in any of those lives?” He grins up at Misha and pulls a tough guy face. Misha laughs and flicks his nose.

“Of course you were,” he answers. “You were a cowboy and I was a ranch hand. I would wait for you to come back in after your cattle drive and we’d fuck in the hayloft. And I’d make you keep your hat on.” Jensen rolls off him with a laugh and starts to slide off the bed when he’s stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Where are you going, cowboy?” The look on Misha’s face is possessive and hungry and Jensen feels a shiver work it’s way up his back. He watches as his man’s eyes travel the length of his body and back up to meet his own and suddenly his breath is short and his skin hot. His hands reach for Misha but are snatched up by his wrists and pressed into the mattress next to his head as he slings his leg over him in one quick movement.

“Your hips!” Jensen cries out, concerned but Misha’s mouth is on his almost before the words leave it.

“Fuck my fucking hips! They've been healed for months,” he growls into Jensen’s mouth rolling them against him lasciviously. Jensen had been half hard already but now he’s fully there and as Misha presses down he can feel that he’s definitely not the only one. He gasps and nips at soft pink lips, relishing the taste of this man that he loves. Misha growls playfully at him, and bites back, a mischievous grin forming on his face. His movements are quicker than Jensen is prepared for and suddenly he is face down on the bed, stiff cock pressed against the rough hotel sheets.

“Misha, these sheets are terrible,” he complains, looking back at the other man over his shoulder. “They're like sandpaper.” He yelps slightly as Misha grinds against his naked ass, rubbing the sensitive head of his dick against the sheets again.

“Well, it's a terrible hotel,” Misha quips. “They don’t even have those waffle flippy things at the continental breakfast.” He runs a finger down Jensen’s spine, watching as goosebumps bloom across freckled skin. A light whimper escapes from Jensen as that exploring finger slips between his cheeks, brushing softly against his hole. He thinks he's probably still loose from last night’s reunion, but lube is a necessity. He reaches out groping blindly for the purple capped bottle he knows is tangled up somewhere in these horrendous excuses for sheets, when he hears a click from behind him.

“Be still, sweetheart.” Misha’s voice is a whispered raspn against his back and Jensen loves the way his low burr vibrates through his entire body. He swears he can feel this man in his bones. He arches his back with a sigh when he feels Misha’s slippery finger slide into him. The prep is good but quick, and soon Misha’s finger is replaced by the blunt head of his hard cock. He can’t help the groan he exhales as that cock presses into him, opening him wide, filling him up. Misha pulls back and pushes into him again, this time pulling him up, his back flush against a hard chest. Across from the bed is a large mirror and Jensen is drawn to the image he presents, his body flushed and sweaty held up by Misha’s strong arms, his dick red and weeping, twitching and thrusting fruitlessly into nothing but air. Misha yanks back on his arms and drives into him hard, making his cock bounce and slap against his stomach. He throws his head back onto Misha’s shoulder and thrusts into the air again desperately seeking friction for his neglected cock. Misha takes pity on him and slides a large warm hand down his belly, making it intoa loose circle for Jensen to fuck into. It’s a tease, not even close to enough, and Jensen pants and whines, rutting hard into that cruel tunnel nearly in vain. He drops his head, looking down at his own torment, whimpering shamelessly.

“Oh no you dont,” Misha growls into his ear and lets go of his tortured dick to yank his head back up by his overlong hair. Pain sparks across Jensen’s scalp and he begins to shake violently, overwhelmed by sensation, overwhelmed by Misha. Misha fucks into him relentlessly, pulling hard on his hair, other arm like a python around his chest. “Touch yourself. Get yourself off,” he hisses, biting down on Jensen’s shoulder between words. Jensen’s hand flies to his groin, hand stripping over his cock, once, twice, and on the third time his eyes roll back in his head as he spills onto the hated sheets. He barely registers Misha’s guttural moan or the sensation of hot, wet come filling him up, he’s so spent.

Misha lays him down on the bed gently, smoothing back his hair and dropping a soft kiss on his sweaty brow. Then he’s gone, tripping off to the bathroom and returning with a washcloth to clean him up. He chucks the cloth towards the bathroom and pulls Jensen into his arms. Jensen sighs and turns, nuzzling into Misha’s neck, coming back to life against his warm, tan skin. Eventually he realizes that Misha is whispering to him.

“In every life,” he’s murmuring, “in every universe. You and me. We belong together. I love you, my heart, I love you always.” Later they will get up and Jensen will wheedle at Misha to check out of the terrible hotel since his quarantine is over and come stay with him, one last time, in the condo where they’ve been happy for so many years. Misha will let himself be convinced because there is no place he’d rather be. Even later they will film the last episode of the show that gave them everything, and gave them each other. Then they will wrap and their lives will turn and point in different directions for the first time in years. It’s the end of an era. They’ll still be together of course. They love each other too much to let each other go, but it will never be quite the same. All these things will come later, but now? Now they drift off to sleep together, entangled, like their past lives, like their future lives. In every life. In every universe.


End file.
